Forget the past Live for now
by pinoychick101
Summary: New scientists arrive at the Black Order. They are both from Kanda's past, but only one holds a close hold on Kanda's heart. RATED M for language and fluff. KandaXOC :) ONE-SHOT! Title SUCKS!


**Hello!  
I got this idea from re-watching the Anime and reading Fanfics.  
I know I also have another story, but I'm hoping to balance both.  
Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man or any of its characters.  
I only own my OC's Kazu and his sister, whose story will be told in her eyes.  
Please enjoy and don't forget that reviews are greatly appreciated.**

I'm pushed against a closed door when he presses his firm lips to mine. He kisses me feverishly, almost as if there was no tomorrow and his hands roam over my body. As he pushes my crisp, white lab coat off my shoulders and onto the floor of his room, I begin to struggle. His grip tightens slightly, but I force him away from me. I look into his eyes and they aren't filled with their usual un-compassionate features, but instead clouded with lust. He looks into my scared silver orbs and quickly releases me, muttering curses under his breath. He lumbers to his bed and drops onto it, one hand propped against his temple. I exhale shakily and cautiously sit next to him, my leg pressed against his. I tentatively reach my hand over and lay it on top of his. He grips it gently and I run my thumb over his rough knuckles. After a while, he asks softly,  
"Did I harm you?"  
"No."  
"I'm sorry. I thought I could control myself and-"  
He stops as I press a finger against his lips, hushing him. I lean forward and part his long curtain of hair, looking at the side of his face as I say gently,  
"It's alright."  
He moves my finger and replies,  
"No, it isn't. I could have hurt you and the look in your eyes…"  
He turns his head to look at me and I see the pain in his lovely dark eyes.  
"I don't want to see that look on your face, the fear in your eyes. I made a promise to your brother, and I intend to keep it."  
He looks at our intertwined hands and I hear him sigh. I scoot myself so I'm sitting in his lap. His mouth opens into an O, and I press my lips to his gently. I feel him restraining himself as his kiss is just as gentle. I realize that he's scared. Not of me, but of making me uncomfortable or frightened. I think to myself that I want to show to him, show him that I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself and I know what buttons to push. I move my arms and grab a fistful of his black undershirt, not caring that he hates creasing them. I open my legs and slide them to rest against his, my core against his now hard tool. I feel him stiffen and I push away from him, my hands still balled in his shirt.  
"Are you uncomfortable?"  
He nods slightly and I smirk. I move my hands up to his shoulders and push him down, not stopping till his back against the bed.  
"Now?"  
He raises his head to look at me, one of his eyebrows raised. I straddle him and lay my palms flat on his chest. I lean down and place my mouth close to his ear, caressing it with my breath making him shiver.  
"How about now?"  
He groans and I smirk. I lean back up and gaze down at him. He glares back at me and snarls,  
"You little tease."  
I look around the room before pointing at myself and say,  
"Are you talking to me?"  
He rolls his eyes and replies,  
"Who else would I be talking to?"  
I shrug and he sighs. I moisten my lips and I can't help but smile as he watches my tongue sweep my lips. Before I can stop him, he cups the back of my neck and brings my lips to his, sitting up as he does so. He kisses me with the same ferocity as earlier, and this time, I'm ready. I tongue his bottom lip and he parts his mouth slightly. Our tongues meet in a fierce dance of dominance, which I quickly become the subordinate, and I push him away for some much needed breath. I fall back on his legs and gasp for air while he nonchalantly watches me, a smirk on his handsome face. When I now look into his dark brown eyes, I see more amusement than lust.  
"You are a tease."  
He states as my breathing returns to normal. I wink and say innocently,  
"I've just grown up. I'm not the little girl you left in an Akuma filled village all alone. She's gone. In her place is me."  
His smirk fades and he pushes me gently off of him. He heaves himself towards the edge of the bed and sits there, his back to me. I mentally slap myself and crawl over to him, laying a hand on his shoulder.  
"I know you didn't know then, but I never blamed you for it. Hell, I still don't blame you."  
"You should blame me. I shouldn't have left-"  
"No. If I wasn't such a whiny bitch back then, you wouldn't be…."  
I drop my hands and lay them in my lap. I swallow a cry and blink back tears. I don't look at him as I try to resume what I was saying.  
"You wouldn't be a…"  
You know how a quickly a dam breaks when charged with enough explosives? That's how quickly my dam busted. I feel the tears start running down my face and I turn away from his back. I place my head in my hands and sob quietly. I feel the bed shift and then a hand on my shoulder.  
"Even if I did stay with you, I would have become a Second Exorcist no matter what and you would have ended up dead."  
I shake my head and say nothing. He waits for my sobs cease and rubs small circles into my back. Soon, I feel the tears dry and my body stops shaking. I wipe my eyes with my wrists and sniffle.  
"I'm sorry."  
"You don't need to apologize."  
A knock on the door interrupts what I'm about to say. He clambers off the bed and goes over to his door. I hear him exchange some heated words with the visitor before closing the door. I slide off and stand up, facing him. I watch as he tugs on his uniform coat that he must have placed on his drawer earlier. I help him button up the buttons and I stop as I reach the top button. I pause and we stand in an awkward silence. I button it closed and I lay my head on his broad chest. I listen to his steady heartbeat and feel a serene sense of calm. He wraps his strong arms around my lithe frame and he bends down to say in my ear.  
"I will always protect you."  
I smile sadly against him and then a thought flies through my head.  
"What did they want?"  
"Komui's called an emergency meeting."  
I groan and I hear him chuckle, his chest rumbling.  
"If you want, we can continue where we left off earlier."  
I look up at him and give him a genuine smile. He releases me, and reaches down to the floor to pick up my wrinkled lab coat. I shake it before allowing him to help it put on me. I pull on his hand and he lets me drag him out of his room. As we walk down the quiet hallway, my dainty hand in his large, sturdy one, I joke,  
"How much you want to bet it's because Chief Kombi lost his bunny mug and can't find it under his massive pile of paperwork?"  
"He makes you scientists do all his work. How cruel. I think it's a new robot."  
I shrug and we walk quickly into the dining hall. We find a corner and I lean against him, his back against the wall and his arms around my waist. I look around and see my other friends, Lenalee sitting next to Allen and talking with their heads close to each other, Lavi getting slapped by old Bookman, while Finder Gozu chats with Toma who looks uncomfortable. I spot Reever, who's Chief of the Science Division, next to my older brother, Kazu, and when he spots me, he frowns. I blow him a kiss and he smiles and shakes his head. My friend Johnny, my brothers' little follower, notices and asks him something. My brother just shakes his head and speaks to two-colored haired, Jake. Number 65 is next to Tup, who seems to be joking about something. I sigh and tap my fingers over Kanda's hands. He sighs tiredly, and I hear the annoyance in his voice as he asks quietly,  
"Where the hell is Komui? We don't have all day."  
I giggle and reply,  
"Well then. Someone sure seems impatient."  
He nuzzles my ear with his nose and states,  
"I have other, more important things to be doing, than standing around and waiting for the old loon to arrive."  
Just as he says that, Chief Komui runs wildly into the dining hall. Everyone instantly hushes and he begins to blabber on and on about something. I don't care to pay attention, as I revel in the moment that I'm having with Kanda. Stoic, moody, Soba and Tempura loving Kanda, who seems to have a grudge against everyone and usually shows only one emotion that only I can see through. Kazu and I are the only two who sees through Kanda's outward persona. We both grew up with him, moving around Asia till we found a great place to live: Tokyo, Japan. I still see the little boy who loved to joke around and play mock sword fight with me. Even though we've both grown up apart from each other, I still see the boy I fell in love with.

**Finish!  
I think I did pretty well.  
Now before you major Otaku fans of D. Gray-man go all nuts on me, saying that I made Kanda too OC and what not, consider this how he acts around MY OC.  
She brings out the other emotions he keeps reigned in.  
Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a comment!  
They are greatly appreciated!  
-PC101**


End file.
